Disney Drive-On with The Muppets
Disney Drive-On with The Muppets is a 6-part web series produced by Disney starring the Muppets released exclusively through their "Disney Movies Anywhere" online services. The series debuted on August 1, 2014, timed for the home entertainment release of Muppets Most Wanted, although episodes were filmed nearly two years prior.The Muppet Mindset: News Update: August 1, 2014 The series stars Walter as he joins the Muppets' new production headquarters at the Walt Disney Studios. There, he learns about the movie business with the help of Kermit the Frog, Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, an array of animal characters, and various celebrity cameos. A disclaimer at the end of each episode reassures viewers that "No bunnies were harmed in the making of this production." Episodes Episode 1 :Title: "Introducing Disney Drive-On with The Muppets" :Released: August 1, 2014 :Video: DisneyMoviesAnywhere's YouTube :Description: Pepe seizes control of the studio in Kermit's absence and gives Walter some show business advice. Walter runs into Martin Landau at a recording session for 2012's Frankenweenie (with a cameo by Bruce Lanoil as the engineer). :Muppets: Kermit the Frog, Walter, Pepe the King Prawn, Big Mean Carl, Adina, Monkey Writers, Dog, Penguin, Bunny :Celebrities: Martin Landau Episode 2 :Title: "Piece of Cake" :Released: August 1, 2014 :Description: Pepe makes unwanted advances toward Jennifer Tilly. She later beats up Bobo for not calling her back. :Muppets: Walter, Pepe, Bobo, Big Mean Carl, Monkey Writers, Penguins, Bunny :Celebrities: Jennifer Tilly Episode 3 :Title: "The 10th Old Man" :Released: August 8, 2014 :Description: After ogling over Pepe's silent masseuse, Walter heads to the basement where he meets an animator working on Peter Pan. :Muppets: Walter, Pepe, The 10th Old Man, Big Mean Carl, Monkey Writers, Bunnies :Celebrities: none Episode 4 :Title: "This Is Talent, Okay" :Released: August 8, 2014 :Description: Stressing that "Beautiful Wimmens" are the most important part of the audition process, Pepe holds try-outs for The Muppets. :Muppets: Walter, Pepe the King Prawn, Kermit the Frog, Big Mean Carl, Penguins, Bunny, Frogs, Chickens, Morty :Celebrities: Zach Braff :Un-credited extra: Kelly Pantaleoni Episode 5 :Title: "The Legend" :Released: August 15, 2014 :Description: To help raise funds for their next production, Pepe ropes Walter into a "Disney Legends" scheme. :Muppets: Walter, Pepe the King Prawn, Big Mean Carl, Chickens, Monkey Writers, Dog, Bunny :Celebrities: Richard Sherman Episode 6 :Title: "Howard's End" :Released: August 15, 2014 :Description: As the web series wraps up, Walter worries over what his purpose at the studio is. :Muppets: Kermit the Frog, Walter, Pepe the King Prawn, Big Mean Carl, Adina, Monkey Writers, Dog, Bunny :Celebrities: Don Hahn Cast *Starring **Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog **Bill Barretta as Pepe, Big Mean Carl, Bobo **Peter Linz as Walter **Bruce Lanoil as The 10th Old Man (ep. 3), (Monkey with vest; Morty, ep. 4) **Alice Dinnean (Monkey with glasses; Bunny) **Michelan Sisti Credits :The Muppets Studio: *Producers: Debbie McClellan, Kirk Thatcher, Jim Lewis *Music director/producer: Ed Mitchell *Theme song/underscore composed by Ed Mitchell & Steve Morrell *The Muppets Studio Coordinator: Tracy Gilbert *Muppets Workshop Supervisor: Jane Gootnick *Muppets Workshop Wranglers: Scott Johnson, Alex Ferguson See also *Muppisodes Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Muppet Shorts Category:Muppets Most Wanted Promotion